Casey
by striderkind
Summary: An AU where John and Dave have a little daughter named Casey. My summaries still suck. Rated T for later on? Work in progress.


-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:36 am—

TG: hey john

TG: i still have your super gay rainbow sweater over here

EB: dammit dave!

EB: it isnt that gay.

EB: okay maybe it is but.

EB: thats my gay rainbow sweater!

TG: i know that

EB: dave, youre tearing this family apart.

TG: liar

EB: crap, casey is crying!

EB: ill be right back.

TG: alrightyo

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:41 am-

John closed Pesterchum and got up out of his desk chair, rubbing his tired eyes, yawning and stretching out his arms before making his way down the dark hallway to Casey's room. She had been crying a lot in Dave's absence. He had to leave temporarily for work purposes and was staying at his old house with his older brother and had been there for at least a month now. For John and Casey, however, who were living in a small two bedroom apartment… The noise was becoming a problem.

Casey would awaken during the night and cry and cry and cry. Very loudly. John was afraid that he would get a complaint and get kicked out, even though he knew they could easily just go and stay at Dave's old house… He just felt guilty, like he would be mooching off Bro.

He sighed as he entered Casey's small room, approaching her crib and picking her up. He rocked her back and forth, shushing her softly as he turned on her pink planet shaped night light and pressed 'play' on her white noise machine. John walked around the room slowly, humming 'Row Row Goes the Boat' as he continued to rock her back in forth in his arms. She was quieting down quicker than normal, and he could see her already starting to close her eyes again. He smiled down at his daughter and kissed her forehead as her eyes closed completely.

He strode quietly back over to Casey's crib and placed her down gently, rearranging her small red blanket so that it wouldn't be too close to her head. John stroked her thin blonde hair before reaching over and cranking her star-themed mobile up so it spun around slowly. Just in case she woke up again.

He exited the room, making sure to leave the door wide open behind him, and made his way back down the hallway. The floorboards creaked as he got near his desk in the living room, sitting back down in his swivel chair and rubbing his eyes again, exhausted. He opened Pesterchum up again. He had no messages from anyone, and no one but Dave and Karkat were online. He didn't want to talk to Karkat so he went invisible.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:51 am-

EB: hey dave!

EB: sorry i took so long.

EB: i swear to god that baby is going to be the end of me.

TG: sorry i cant be with you guys

TG: work is bad right now

EB: i know dave, it's okay.

TG: not really

TG: but i can come tomorrow

EB: really?

TG: yeah

EB: you better!

TG: i will dont worry

EB: casey needs her other daddy, dave.

EB: she actually misses you a lot.

TG: ill come

TG: sorry john

EB: it's fine.

TG: ill be home tomorrow around noon

EB: alright!

EB: well i should be going to bed.

EB: the baby keeps me up.

TG: i love you

EB: i love you too!

TG: dork

EB: cool kid.

TG: goodnight john

EB: goodnight dave!

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:59 am—

John rose up out of his desk chair again, closing Pesterchum and shutting his laptop. He walked over to the wall and pressed the light switch, leaving the room behind him in complete blackness. He walked quickly down the hall and entered his and Dave's room on the right, leaving the door open behind him. Just in case. He hopped in bed quickly, burying himself in the blankets and getting comfortable before Casey woke up again.

He needed as much sleep as he could get with a baby in the house, but he was glad Dave would be coming tomorrow. He needed his husbands help with the kid, after all, babies cry a lot. A lot. For the past month or so, John had barely been sleeping, for Casey would wake up in the early hours of the morning and he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

It was going to be another very long night.


End file.
